


Watch Me Dissolve Into You

by DizzyComet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Codependency, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sexual Coercion, steven enjoys it he's just morally conflicted about the implications of doing the do with his gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyComet/pseuds/DizzyComet
Summary: Pink is bored in a meeting when he feels his human half, Steven, longing for his company. Pink  doesn't hesitate to comply, happy to give Steven what he needs.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Pink!Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Watch Me Dissolve Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelena/gifts).



> This is a tribute smut oneshot set in the universe of katelena’s story, Someone Familiar.
> 
> For context, this fic takes place some vague amount of years later in the future? When Steven is still unsure about their relationship. He wants Pink but he doesn’t think he should. The sex is consensual, but Pink definitely coerces him. 
> 
> I originally wrote this a long time ago before the more recent chapters came out, so it might not gel as smoothly with the canon of Katelena’s fic, whoops ^^; 
> 
> Katelena, thank you for writing your fic! It was one of the gateways to Stevencest for me <3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Steven is 18 in this so there’s no underage hanky panky going on here.  
> If you are under 18 you should NOT be reading this >:c
> 
> Also, this is Stevencest. Meaning StevenxPink!Steven. If that is not for you then please leave oh my god why would you read this if this ship freaks you out??

Pink Diamond was bored.

It was fairly innocuous as far as emotions went, it didn’t have the satisfying burn that anger had or the cold sinking of sadness, but he hated feeling bored more than anything else. 

Pink was unfocused and his mind was struggling to stay on the task at hand. His thoughts felt heavy as they slogged through thick syrup.

He was supposed to be listening to a debrief from an Emerald about the potential colony planet she’d discovered, but he found he literally couldn't care less. Her words seemed to slip in and out until they were nothing but a congested muddle of noise that he barely registered. 

There was a brief moment where a chaotic thought told him to just completely destroy the room he was in for the sake of something to do.

“My Diamond?” The Emerald asked, realizing his thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

He waved her on and she continued immediately, not wanting to raise his ire. Pink supposed he was infamous for his temper these days. He was self aware enough to know that he had very little patience for other gems and his fury burned hot enough to rival some of the stars that existed in their galaxy. 

It didn’t help that he was stuck here by himself. He’d much rather still be curled up in bed with his Steven. True, he didn’t need to sleep but he enjoyed watching Steven’s face and hearing the sounds he said when he dreamed. Occasionally he’d even talk in his sleep which was always amusing and adorable. 

He briefly remembered that he was supposed to be listening and refocused on the Emerald who droned on. 

Wasn’t she done _ yet _ ? He wondered in irritation. How long did it take to tell him about some stupid rock floating in space that they could exploit for resources? 

She was gesturing to a holoscreen that had the aforementioned planet on display. 

He noted that the earthen parts of it were a rich, deep brown.

Pink admired the dark colorations and realized it was the same rich chocolate shade as Steven’s hair, and his eyes which rivaled the purest obsidian gem. His eyes were so pretty, they seemed to almost sparkle when he laughed and Pink enjoyed playing with Steven’s hair, it was so soft and-

Pink suddenly realized what the problem was. 

His thoughts were unfocused because they were being pulled away to refocus on something else. 

His Steven.

Over the years, this strange link between them had developed. Pink guessed it had manifested to compensate for them being unfused, and it had only grown stronger and more tangible over time.

The feelings were not his, but he could still experience them in a detached way. It was almost like they had some elements of a fusion even though they weren’t one, anymore.

He sunk into the emotions his other half, his Steven felt.

Hollowness, an ache like a dull coldness. It was clawing in his chest.

Loneliness. His Steven was _ lonely. _

He could feel a barely there tug, shyly insistent. He only felt it now that he was examining the tangled cords of their bond.

Not only was his Steven lonely, but he was missing Pink and whether he realized it or not, was calling him.  _ Longing  _ for him.

Without a word of explanation, Pink stood up from his throne and walked out of his control room, leaving a confused and spluttering Emerald behind.

With a single minded determination, Pink smoothly moved through the halls, his footsteps silent as he walked across the marble floor. He was focused on his goal and didn’t pay attention to any of the gems who stopped to salute him.

Pink made his way to their bedroom door of the palace and unlocked it. He entered the room and locked the door behind him immediately.

Steven was allowed to roam the palace freely, but Pink jealously guarded Steven away from other gems when he slept. That was when he was the most vulnerable, after all.

Steven was still sleeping, curled on his side on the large bed in the middle of the room where Pink had left him in the morning to go to his meeting.

Pink jumped up into the air and landed with feather-like weightlessness onto the bed. It was covered with soft sheets and a fluffy pink duvet. His Steven was warmly nestled underneath the covers.

Pink pulled them back a bit so he could see him. Steven’s face was peaceful, but he was curled up and hugging a pillow tightly to his chest.

Pink smiled and saw no reason to deny himself so he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his better half’s neck.

Steven didn’t stir, he always slept so deeply even when he took his periodic naps. Pink often enjoyed staring at Steven while he slept, carding his fingers through his soft, dark curls or tracing the gentle curves of his body. 

Pink let his hands wander over the wonderfully soft squish of Steven’s tummy and thighs. He was soft, so soft and Pink relished in touching him as much as he liked. 

Steven gave a sigh as Pink’s lips grazed up his neck. He mindlessly curled closer into Pink’s arms, settling his weight into him. 

Pink pet through his hair, the curled locks pleasantly tickling his skin.   
  
Steven mumbled his name, “Pink.”

Pink kissed him again, warming at the way his Steven unconsciously sought him out.

He knew Steven was awake when he felt a jolt of alertness and Steven’s body grew tense.

“Pink?” He asked without the fuzzy warmth of before. 

“Yes?” Pink said, not bothering to stop idly stroking his fingers through Steven’s hair.

“Um, didn’t you say you had an important meeting today?” Steven asked, shifting to look up at him. 

“I did,” Pink replied with a shrug, “but you were calling out to me so I came back.”

Steven frowned, “What are you talking about? I was  _ sleeping _ .”

“Through that link we have.” Pink explained. 

He could feel the prickly heat of embarrassment that radiated over Steven.

“I didn’t do it on  _ purpose _ .” Steven mumbled, his eyes flicking down. 

Steven was still hesitant about this bond that formed between them, likely since Pink used it to read the feelings Steven tried to keep hidden deep down. He wouldn’t need to do it though if Steven wasn’t so stubborn and would just be  _ honest _ with him.

“You said my name in your sleep.”

Steven blushed and tried to deflect, “Shouldn’t you go back to talk with Emerald about the colony or something?”

A thick heat in his throat.  _ Shame _ . 

Pink sighed. He didn’t understand why Steven always felt ashamed to want him, they belonged to each other. It was only natural Steven should want Pink, and vice versa. 

“Come here.” Pink said, opening his arms. 

Steven hesitated but then moved forward across the short space between them. He cuddled into Pink’s arms, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

Pink held him close, careful with how much force he used. Steven was so delicate and bruised so  _ easily _ . He’d quickly learned that when he first brought him to homeworld. 

A blush like warmth he recognized as affection radiated clearly over everything else. 

It was so  _ frustrating. _

Steven obviously felt this way and yet when he was awake he tried to act like this was wrong. Even after being on Homeworld for as long as he had, he shied from Pink’s more intimate touches. And even though they’d done organic intercourse together before, Steven still had to be coaxed into it every time. 

Pink had been patient with him, but enough was enough, wasn’t it? How long was Steven going to stubbornly dig in his heels? 

He pulled Steven closer and allowed his hands to wander up Steven’s thighs.

Steven tensed under him and tried to pull away, 

“N-no, Pink. Please, this is-“

“Mine.” Pink finished for him, he squeezed the soft curve of Steven’s backside. “ **This** is  _ mine _ .  **You** are  _ mine _ .” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips as he pushed him into the bed.

“I  _ know _ you love me.” Pink said. 

Stevens face blushed but didn’t protest the statement. 

“And you know I love  _ you _ . You pretend like you can’t feel what I do but I know you’re able to.” Pink insisted. 

Steven bristled, “Just because I  _ can _ doesn’t mean I  _ want _ to be able to. People aren’t supposed to read each other’s emotions like that, it’s  _ invasive _ .” 

He tried to sit up but Pink loomed over him and kept him pressed down into the bed.

Pink ignored how Steven tried to change the subject, “I don’t understand why you don’t let yourself seek me for affection when you feel that way. You know I’d  _ never _ push you away.”

“Because, this is  _ wrong _ .” Steven replied quietly. “It’s not right, we’re the  _ same _ . It’s weird and  _ twisted _ and-”

Pink kissed him, unwilling to hear Steven talk about them like that. His Steven felt nice under him, warm and so close he could feel the soft thud of his heart beating in his chest.

Pink saw now he’d let this go on too long. He’d tried to be understanding as he could but he can see now that had just created confusion for Steven. 

Steven didn’t seem to understand how he fit with Pink Diamond in this new life they had together. Pink would have to show him.

“We can be together.” Pink said. 

“Yeah, with  _ fusion _ .” Steven replied with a waspish tone. “Like we’re supposed to be!”

“Not exactly. But close enough for us.” His diamond replied. 

After a moment of realization, Steven’s cheeks turned a very cute rosy color. Pink felt a fissure of pleasure tease at him and knew it was coming from Steven. 

Steven groaned and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide. 

“ _ That  _ was a mistake! We shouldn’t have done it! Especially not more than once!”

Pink raised his eyebrows. “According to the notes in my database you enjoyed it a lot. And when I mentioned it just now, you got excited.”

Steven made a noise of exasperation. “Pink, that’s  _ not  _ fair.”

He pulled Steven’s hands away from his face, which was flushed pink across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

“You know by now that I don’t play fair.” Pink replied in a low voice. 

Steven’s eyes widened and Pink was so caught up in how adorable Steven was that he was surprised when Steven managed to sit up and push him to the side.

“I have to use the bathroom!!” Steven shrieked before he tried to scramble off the bed.

Of course, he didn’t make it very far. 

Steven’s bare foot hadn’t even touched the floor when Pink was wrapping his arms around Steven’s waist and pulling him back into the bed with him and onto his lap.

“My lovely Steven,” Pink admonished as his other half continued to try to wrench out of his arms. “What was the point of that exactly?”

Steven was losing his mind. He just wanted to get some space for a moment so he could clear his head and  _ think _ ! He couldn’t keep getting wrapped up in Pink like this, he couldn’t trust himself not to give in to Pink’s whims. 

In the past, his self restraint had failed utterly and it’d only gotten worse with time. He tested the cage of Pink’s arms but of course there was absolutely no give. 

“The point was, I need to use the  _ bathroom _ !” Steven insisted. 

Pink gave him a flat look. “Steven. I can sense your needs.  _ That’s _ not one of them right now.”

Steven nervously laughed. “I wasn’t trying to do anything stupid like actually run away. I just-”

“I know.” Pink smiled indulgently at him as he cupped Steve’s face with the palm of his hand, “My sweet Steven, so shy.”

Pink kissed him gently and Steven hated how he accepted the comfort, the warm pleasure he felt whenever he was kissed like this. 

A dark thought crept up the back of his head. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, how could he actually like this? Was he that  _ pathetic _ that he caved just because Pink  _ kissed _ him? 

Pink pulled away and sighed. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Steven asked with a frown.

“Feeling those self loathing emotions that make you hate yourself. I always know when you’re doing it because it feels like a freezing ache  _ burning _ in my chest.”

Steven tried to pull out of Pink’s arms. “I can’t help it, look, let’s just play a game instead or something.”

“Steven,” He pressed their foreheads together. “Steven, look at me.”

Steven shook his head and tried to look away, afraid to meet those fuschia, jewel toned eyes that he always lost himself in. 

Pink kissed Steven’s cheek. “It will feel good, I promise. It did last time, didn’t it? We’ll be together just like we’re  _ supposed _ to be.”

He stroked his hand down Steven’s side as he continued to press soft kisses wherever he could reach. He could feel the soft fuzziness of comfort radiate just barely under Steven’s anxiety. 

Pink smiled as he carded his fingers through Steven’s dark curls. 

His poor, sweet Steven. How badly had he been mistreated in the past that just a little bit of softness and affection crumpled his defenses like this?

“You think I don’t know how to make you feel good?” Pink asked, his voice low. “I know every part of you, even the pieces you try to keep secret from me. I know you backwards and forwards, Steven.” 

His hand reached up to stroke the black choker necklace that decorated Steven’s neck. For a second he idly played with the small pink jewel that hung from it, watching the way it glimmered in the light of the room. 

“All I want is to love you,” Pink said in his soft voice. “and for you to feel it.”

Steven’s eyes shifted away, obviously overwhelmed. “Pink-”

Pink leaned down to kiss Steven again, their lips slotting together in that perfect way they did. His hand stroked up his neck to tangle in his hair, enjoying the soft sound Steven gave when he did. 

Steven for his part was struggling to remember that he was  _ supposed _ to not be enjoying this. He was failing that spectacularly as he reached up to wrap his arms around Pink’s shoulders when the kiss was deepened as Pink licked into his mouth. 

He was so involved that he didn’t take much notice when Pink tilted him back onto the bed again. 

Underneath Pink’s hand, Steven’s heartbeat was a rapid staccato. Pink settled his hands at the waistband of Steven’s fuschia pink shorts. He was tempted to just rip them off as he’d done in the past but decided against that this time. Steven had been so flighty earlier, and Pink didn’t want him to get nervous all over again. 

In a smooth motion, Pink slipped Steven’s shorts off with a whisper of fabric against skin while still kissing him to distract him. 

He let his hand roam with one stopping to settle on Steven’s now bare thigh. The other reached down between his legs.

Steven squeaked and reflexively tried to close his legs but the hand on his thigh stopped him. Pink was strong, even by gem standards. It took no effort for him to hold Steven open. He could sense Steven’s bubble of panic and wordlessly pressed their foreheads together to give Steven the closeness Pink knew he needed. 

Pink’s hand continued down between Steven’s legs. Pink’s fingers stroked over the velvet soft skin of Steven’s length before wrapping around the partially hard member.

Steven shuddered and he sucked in a gasp. Pink was always warm, and his heated grip around the length of him made the coil of pleasure already inside him knot up and tangle. Steven made a desperate noise at the feel of Pink’s hand on him as he started to stroke him at a pace that made the pleasure spark up his spine. 

That was lovely, and Pink wanted to hear more of Steven’s pretty sounds. He carefully tightened his grip and started to stroke him off at a pace he knew would warm Steven up more for him. 

Steven whined and unconsciously bucked his hips into his hand. 

Pink smiled and kissed up his neck. “This feels nice, doesn’t it? I promised it would.”   


Steven’s heels dug against the bed as he writhed from Pink squeezing him roughly as he stroked him off. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, this shouldn’t feel good as it did. He tried to think of anything else but the pleasure was too much. His body was desperate for it, and seemed too happy to yield itself to his other half. 

More than that, it felt _ right  _ to be with Pink like this. Despite his moral dilemma with their relationship, Steven couldn’t deny the feelings he had developed over the years for him. He also couldn’t deny that Pink knew how to pleasure him and play his body until it sang and thrummed with euphoria. 

Pink reached down with his other hand and Steven jolted when he felt a finger pressed against the rim of his entrance. The surprise of feeling fingers prodding against him enough was enough to shock him out of his dopamine soaked brain. 

“Pink, wait-”

Pink pulled his cock with another deft jerk of his hand and Steven gave hitched moan, his head falling back against the pillow. 

“Relax, Steven.” Pink said, his voice right by Steven’s ear. He took the opportunity to kiss his neck before giving the tender skin a playful nip. 

With one hand he plucked at the fastener off Stevens' outfit and undid it with ease, revealing the bare skin of his chest. 

He took the time to admire his Steven’s body. He’d grown a bit in the past years, his shoulders were a little broader and he had more muscle but it still was hidden under that wonderful softness that Pink loved to squeeze when he held him. 

Steven sighed when he felt Pink kiss his chest at the same time he eased two fingers into him. 

Steven groaned and reached up to tangle his hands in Pink’s hair when he felt two fingers work into him. He tried to keep his body relaxed to make it easier, but at the feeling of a third finger his fingers knotted into Pink’s hair more as he felt the stretch and strain.

“P-Pink, it’s too-”

“Shh, Steven. You’re being so good for me.”

Pink leaned up to kiss him and Steven felt his brain turn fuzzy at the familiar sweet taste of strawberries. It wasn’t fair that Pink had this effect on him, even less fair that he exploited it in his favor like this. 

He moaned when Pink’s fingers crooked up into him, expertly pushing into that bundle of nerves that made white hot pleasure spark up his body. His back arched as he unconsciously pushed back onto Pink’s fingers. 

Pink slowed the thrusting of his hand and smiled when Steven whined cutely, “Pink, no.”

“What’s wrong, Steven?” Pink asked with a biting kiss on his collar bone. His fingers slowed more, barely brushing the spot inside of his Steven who frantically tried to push back on them. 

“Pink,  _ please! _ ”

“Do you want more?” Pink asked, his fingers just teasing Steven. 

Steven’s faced burned. “Yes,” he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper but still raw with desperation.

PInk smiled and kissed the rose colored flush of Steven’s cheek. “That’s all you had to say, my Steven.”

Pink made the clothes disappear from his form in a glimmer of light. 

He settled between Steven’s thighs and pressed himself inside, Steven’s mouth opened in a gasp at the sweet burn of the stretch. 

Not because it hurt, but because it felt  _ right. _ It was like coming home. When they did this, it was the closest Steven felt to feeling whole. 

His mind and body and heart were unified in how this felt and Steven shivered helplessly against it.

Pink smiled down at him and kissed him sweetly. “I told you it would be fine. You should just listen to me. You should know by now that I’ll  _ always _ take care of you.”

He rolled his hips and Steven gave a cry of surprise as he felt him push in deeper.

“P-Pink please-“

“I know what’s best for you, Steven. And I know this will make you feel good.”

Steven felt lips against his neck and shuddered as he felt Pink give a short forceful thrust that fully seated him inside.

Steven’s back arched as his body opened up for Pink like it was made for this. Just like it had every time before. He whined as Pink started to give gentle thrusts, warming Steven’s body up and breaking it in. It’s been a while since they’d had sex and as Pink started to fuck into him deeper he gave a strained moan as he took the pressure.

Pink bit his neck lightly, “If we did this more often it wouldn’t be so hard for you when we first start every time.” Pink chided playfully. 

Steven couldn’t formulate a reply, his mind drenched with syrupy euphoria as Pink angled his hips and started hitting that spot inside of him that made Steven see stars behind his eyelids. 

The sensation quickly grew overwhelming and his chest tightened at the feeling. It was so much, it was  _ too  _ much. 

Pink shifted his hips experimentally and Steven gave a startled squeak at the unexpected movement. 

Pink smiled at him with a fondness that conflicted with his forcefulness just moments ago. 

Steven keened at the pleasure that Pink pushed into him. Steven pulled him closer and welcomed the kiss that Pink pressed to his lips, again, tasting the lush tartness of strawberries. 

Pink knew exactly where to angle his thrusts, he was precise as he was merciless. Steven couldn’t hide, pinned and held open. He mentally struggled to keep up with the sensations his body was feeling, feeling like he could get swept up in the tempest of Pink’s storm. Trying to keep some infinitesimal measure of control of this was an impossible feat though. 

Pink started to move at a relentless pace that had Steven  _ sobbing _ from the intensity. He moaned shamelessly, fingers tangling in Pink’s hair. Steven felt him hike up his hips more and writhed, the change in position making Pink reach deeper into him. 

Pink’s cock was  _ ruthlessly  _ ramming that spot in him now, and he couldn’t stop the gasping cries that escaped him as he felt that tight coiling knot of heat build and build. 

“My beautiful Steven, Doesn’t this feel good?” He asked between the sounds of Steven’s desperate moans. 

It felt good, _ too _ good. Steven could feel the orgasm that was building inside him. He looked up into the bright glow of Pink’s eyes, his body a vibrant fuschia that seemed to surround Steven with its radiant light. 

It took Pink kissing him, lips pressed against his to make him finally spill over in a messy overwhelming rush of pleasure. He clutched Pink against him as it swallowed him up and left him feeling raw and fulfilled and a hundred other things that he didn’t have the strength to think about. 

They lay there panting afterwards. Well, Steven was panting, Pink was kissing his face and neck, glowing a bright shade of fuschia that lit up the room. 

Steven still had his arms wrapped around him.

It had been  _ amazing _ . Steven hated that he’d loved it so much, how complete it made him feel, how fulfilling, He clenched his eyes shut tightly as he stewed in his emotions. He was a  _ freak _ , how could he have enjoyed getting fucked by himself that much? What was  _ wrong  _ with him? He knew his insides were a tangle of knots but was he really that-

“Steven,  _ stop _ .” Pink said, cutting off his thoughts and pulling away to frown down at him. 

Steven stared up at him. “Wh-what? I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are. I can feel it. You’re thinking cruel things about yourself again. You do that every time we’re together like this and I don’t like it.”

Steven could patiently sit Pink down and explain to him the complicated intricacies of human morals (and in the past, he had certainly tried) but even if he did, it wouldn’t matter. Pink was stubborn about what he wanted, so Steven didn’t bother with a reply. 

He stroked Steven’s face, “This is how it  _ should  _ be. It makes you feel nice, so how could it be wrong?”

Pink lowered his mouth to Steven’s ear, “Should I just _ fuck  _ you until you’re too exhausted to overthink it anymore?”

“Wh-What?” Steven squeaked. How did Pink even  _ know _ that word? Steven had definitely never said it!

“I know you’re tired. But I’m certainly not.” Pink said as his fingers drifted down and gently pushed into Steven’s hot insides. “And I’d  _ love  _ to do this with you again.”

“Wait,  _ wait  _ Pink.” Steven said, his breath catching when Pink’s fingers suddenly pulled out from him. 

“I’ve never liked you being mean to yourself.” Pink said as he grabbed the other’s hips and turned Steven over onto his stomach. Steven was too weak to stop the change in position and could only turn to look over his shoulder at Pink.

Pink leaned down until his chest was against Steven’s back. He kissed Steven’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to think about anything right now, unless it’s about how  _ nice _ I’m making you feel.”

There was no resistance when Pink slid into him from behind and Steven shivered and moaned into the pillow under him. 

“And after this, if you start being awful to yourself, we’re doing it again.”

✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧

Steven was exhausted as Pink rocked his hips into him again. This was the fourth time? The  _ fifth _ ? He didn’t know anymore.

He was sitting on Pink’s lap, unable to do anything but cling to him and press his face into Pink’s neck. 

He was a mess, literally and his body was overstimulated and tired. He gave a soft whine when Pink hit that spot inside of him again, stirring up his arousal. Lips were against his and he mindlessly kissed back.

Fingers pressed like iron into his hips, holding him in place as Pink fucked up into him.

Pink kissed down his throat, his teeth leaving their bruising imprint on Steven’s neck. He must be covered with those red marks by now, each one a small bittersweet brand that claimed him. 

Steven felt his sweaty back hit the soft duvet of the bed. He looked up at Pink and his eyes hazed in and out of focus. 

Pink was gazing at him with pure affection. He could feel Pink’s emotions, how they seemed to overflow into him.

The hot, syrupy feeling of adoration, so sweet he swore he could taste it every time Pink kissed him. Obsession, cloying and dark as it washed over him. Possessiveness, an endless barrage of hungry want that seemed to ravage at him. 

The worst of it was love. Warm and glowing, it enveloped him in a way that made him feel safe and he helplessly wanted more.

These were Pink’s emotions and after what they’d been doing, Steven didn’t have the mental energy to raise any shields and block them out from his mind like he usually did.

He felt another wave of love overwhelm him and combined with the savage way Pink’s cock was hitting that part inside of him, he felt his orgasm practically tear him into tender pieces for Pink to put back together again.

Pink fucked him through it and Steven felt him come inside of him, liquid warmth filling up his already sloppy insides. 

How long had they been doing this for?

He must have blacked out for a moment because he woke up to Pink smoothing back sweat damp locks of hair from Steven’s forehead as he kissed him in an unhurried way.

Steven was so exhausted he couldn’t even really kiss back. He belatedly noticed that Pink was glowing brightly in the darkness of the room. 

Pink’s eyes were glowing too as they raked over Steven’s body. His skin was riddled from bruises in the shape of Pink’s fingers and red marks that matched the indentations of his teeth. He might have been a bit rougher than he meant to be. 

He should probably heal them but liked the way they looked. Like love notes on Steven’s skin.

Pink smiled. “You were so perfect for me my Steven.” He couldn’t resist kissing him again. 

Steven felt boneless under him. His dopamine soaked mind was fuzzy as he deliriously kissed Pink back. He’d never had alcohol before but was this what intoxication was like? 

Pink was practically purring as he snuggled Steven close to him. Steven was sticky with their shared fluids but couldn’t deny it felt nice to be held close in the comforting warmth of Pink’s arms after everything they’d done. 

Steven must have passed out. 

He woke up to the sound of soft humming. 

Steven at first thought he was sitting in the bathtub that was located in the bathroom attached to his and Pink’s room. However, once he noticed the pink quartz chandelier above them he realized it was Pink’s extraction chamber which was built like a ridiculously lavish indoor spa room with the “bathtub” built into the floor and bigger than his room had been back on earth. 

With an embarrassed flush he remembered that to get to Pink’s extraction chamber, Pink would have had to carry him naked down the hall to it. 

“Why couldn’t we have just bathed in our bathroom?” He mumbled.

Pink’s fingers gently worked through his hair with a sweet smelling soap. 

“This is nicer, though, isn’t it?” Pink asked. His voice turned amused. “You deserved it after being so sweet for me.”

Steven’s face heated up until it felt like it was the same as the hot water they were soaking in. The heady sweetness of rosewater and the steam of the room made him feel light headed. He tilted his head back until he was leaning back against Pink’s shoulder. 

Pink pulled a small pitcher from the side table next to the large bathing pool they were in and filled it with water so he could pour it over Steven’s hair, taking care not to get the soap in his eyes. 

It was so stupid. Just a basic thing that anyone would sensibly do when washing a person’s hair but it made Steven’s heart weaken and soften with an ache like a bruise you press just to feel it. 

Pink sighed behind him, arms pulling him closer against his chest. 

“Someday, you’ll realize that you deserve to be loved by me, my Steven.”

Steven closed his eyes when he felt lips press against his temple. “Someday.”

✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧⋆✧

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
